This invention relates to the discharge of bulk material from storage to a conveying system and more particularly to control devices for regulating the flow of such bulk material.
For the sake of convenience, the invention will be described in relation to the discharge of particulate material from a stockpile using a vibratory stockpile reclaimer but it is to be understood that the invention is not limited thereto as it may be applied to other circumstances where it is necessary to regulate the flow of bulk material from storage to a conveying system. For example, the invention could be used on the outlet of a silo, hopper, rail car or bunker as well as a stockpile where controlled discharge of high volumes of bulk material such as gravel, coal, grain ore, sand and the like is required and where blending from a number of outlets may be required. A typical prior art reclaimer is disclosed in Australian Patent Specification 555,108.